


Dragged by the force of some inner tide

by CherryPie0



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, takes place somewhere in the first half of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: The first time it happens, they're both slightly drunk and they think that the next day they'll either be dead or too rich to care about the past.So, understandably, Silver doesn't exactly expect them to repeat it, but of course nothing ever goes as Silver expects, and now it simply keeps happening, as if they have a silent agreement that as long as they're not talking about it, there's no reason to stop.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Dragged by the force of some inner tide

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Pink Floyd's _High Hopes_
> 
> I hope you enjoy ❤️

They don't talk about it.

It's been days since this started - since the night before they were supposed to get the Urca gold and they both thought they would either be dead the next day or too rich to give a shit about anything, and they had a little too much to drink and Silver somehow ended up in the captain's lap and riding his cock - and they still haven't addressed it. 

Silver wasn't exactly expecting them to repeat it after the first time, but well, they did and now it simply keeps happening, as if they have a silent agreement that as long as they're not talking about it, there's no reason to stop.

Silver has been tempted many times to say something about it, make a sarcastic remark maybe, just to see Flint's reaction, but he always thinks better of it in the end and decides to keep his mouth shut for once.

Besides, things seem to go better when he and Flint have the same goal; whether said goal is to find the Urca gold or to win over the crew or simply to get off. Even though, Silver highly doubts that anything can be simple when it comes to Flint.

He's drawn out of his thoughts when Flint lets out a pleased groan and Silver hollows his cheeks and sucks harder on the head of his cock, having learnt by now that it's obviously something the captain rather enjoys.

He had never been with a man before Flint - even though he can't say he hadn't considered it - and he's still sloppy and lacking technique, but he's nothing if not eager and determined. He's always been a fast learner and he is definitely doing some progress now, if Flint's low moans are anything to go by. And admittedly, Silver likes this - being on his knees with a cock in his mouth - much more than he was expecting.

It's a strange combination of power and vulnerability that has his own cock hard and leaking too, making him feel like he's about to spill without even having to touch himself. It's not simply about the act itself, or the weight of Flint's cock on his tongue or Flint's hand buried in his hair, fingers threading through his curls and tugging at them every time Silver sucks a bit too hard or lets his teeth tease the hard shaft inside his mouth.

It's also about him eliciting pleased moans and grunts from Flint and looking up at him through his eyelashes, relishing the way the captain's jaw clenches as he tries to keep himself in control and hold back, as if Silver is driving him crazy and all Flint wants to do is to grab his hair and fuck his throat until Silver's choking on his cock-

The thought makes Silver moan wantonly around Flint, before he can stop himself, and he bobs his head more determinedly, feeling spit dripping down his chin as he takes Flint's cock a bit deeper. He's rewarded with another groan, Flint's grip on his hair tightening almost painfully.

"If you're trying to impress me... it's working," Flint tells him in a rough voice and a warm wave of satisfaction rushes through Silver at the words. "But if you continue like that, I'm going to come," Flint warns now, eyebrows drawing together in pleasure as Silver swirls his tongue around the leaking tip and laps at the slit.

It's not often anyone sees the captain's expression so open and earnest and the fact that Flint doesn't even bother to hide his arousal and need is almost intoxicating. At these moments Silver gets to see pleasure and bliss and contentment - even if it doesn't last long - on the captain's face and it makes his chest warm with pride when he thinks that he has gotten a glimpse of the great Captain Flint in a way he is certain not many have had the privilege to.

Silver lets the cock slip out of his mouth with an obscene, wet sound, his gaze still trained up on Flint. "That's usually the point of this, you know," he replies, even though he knows what Flint is saying, and offers him a wide, cheeky grin, knowing it never fails to irritate the captain.

Flint grunts, probably aiming to sound annoyed, but the way he's looking at Silver - with hungry dark eyes; like he's about to devour him whole - only makes him seem impatient. "I want to fuck you, come on."

"Always with the orders," Silver grumbles half-heartedly, slightly shaking his head, but he gets up, feeling quite impatient too.

The moment he's up, Flint's lips are on his, tongue slipping past them and licking into Silver’s mouth, and his hands move on the waistband of Silver's trousers, unlacing them and pulling them down. Both their shirts are long gone by now, tossed somewhere on the floor of the cabin, so Silver takes the opportunity to greedily run his hands on the expanse of muscles on Flint's chest, teasing his nipples with his thumbs. He moans into the kiss when Flint grips his cock and gives it a squeeze, circling the wet tip with his fingers, and Silver jerks at the touch, feeling like his legs are about to give out.

But he doesn't have to worry about that, because then Flint is pulling away and before Silver knows it he's turned around and bent over the captain's desk. He gasps at the sudden movement, having been caught off guard, and he might have complained about the whole manhandling thing, if he didn't enjoy it this fucking much. Besides, in the past, Flint manhandling him and pinning him on the nearest flat surface was usually followed by a threat and a knife at his throat, so this is definitely progress.

Silver lets out a pleased sigh when a rough hand comes to grip his ass, spreading his cheek apart, and he pushes back instinctively, his breath hitching when two slick fingers rub against his hole. He didn't even notice Flint reaching for the oil. He moans as Flint keeps teasing his entrance without breaching him - _not that impatient now, are we_ \- and lets his head fall forward until it's resting on the desk, spreading his legs as wide as the trousers around his knees allow him to.

Flint continues the sweet torture and simply rubs at his hole for a little while, apparently having decided they have plenty of time; Silver isn't really complaining, but he does try to push back onto the fingers, silently asking for more. When Flint finally eases them in, Silver sighs in relief, but it's Flint who curses under his breath as Silver's hole eagerly swallows the fingers inside him.

"You look so fucking good like this," Flint says, his voice low and rough with lust, and even though Silver can't see him right now, he bets the captain's eyes are glued to his ass, watching as his fingers slide in and out of Silver’s body, slowly stretching him for his cock.

It might have been embarrassing, being so exposed to another man, if it wasn't so damn arousing.

Flint's hand grips his cheek harder as he starts to work the slick digits in and out faster, and Silver's body responses to the touch of its own accord, his back arching and his ass clenching around Flint, his hands tightening their hold on the edge of the desk.

The first times they fucked, Silver was trying his best to keep quiet, so the men wouldn't hear them, thinking they had to keep this a secret. Soon, though, he realized that Flint doesn't give a shit, so he doesn't bother holding back anymore. Besides, he thinks, as much as Flint is always complaining about his big mouth, he sure seems to rather like it when he's making Silver whine and beg.

Silver quite likes it too, if he's being completely honest.

He moans now, as Flint starts fucking him with his fingers harder, and Silver rocks his hips back onto them, wanting them deeper inside him- wanting _more_. He's not above begging when he really wants something, but he also doesn't want to give Flint the satisfaction so easily. Yes, Silver is desperate for his cock, but Flint doesn't need to know that- _not yet_ , at least.

Even though, the needy moans Flint keeps drawing out of him might have already given him away.

"You do know we don't have all night for this, right?" Silver says - even though they kind of do - and Flint only hums in reply, clearly not concerned about it.

Silver rolls his eyes and is about to whine some more, but then Flint's fingers rub just at the right spot inside him and a gasp escapes Silver, followed by a litany of curses, his breathing growing heavier. He feels his cock leak and twitch eagerly as Flint keeps stroking the same spot with the tip of his fingers, and Silver bites down at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, feeling like he's seconds away from coming- which he of course can't allow to happen. He can already imagine Flint's smug face if he actually managed to make him spill just with two fingers up his ass.

So Silver does his best to keep himself under control, but it's not easy to hold back either. Because Flint is still fucking him with those damn thick fingers of his and he's still gripping Silver's ass and grunting, clearly really fucking pleased, every time Silver's body welcomes him inside.

The first couple of times they fucked it was all messy and fast and simply them seeking a body to satisfy their needs after not having gotten laid for a while. If there was anything more into it, Silver had chosen to ignore it. That's what he was expecting to happen the next times as well, but he's learning now that the captain can be an extremely patient man when he wants to.

Which turns out to be both the best and the worst thing at the same time.

Silver lets out a quiet sigh - feeling both relieved and frustrated - when Flint stops brushing against that damn spot inside him, his lips falling apart around a breathless gasp. "Thought you were gonna fuck me," he tries again now that he can talk, even though his voice comes out a lot shakier and needier than he'd like to. 

With his elbows steadying him on the desk, he turns his head to look at Flint over his shoulder, shooting him an impatient, expectant glare-

And he must look quite wrecked already because Flint's lips immediately curl into a smirk; a cocky and smug and predatory smirk, reminding Silver that day back in Eleanor’s office, when what he was trying to do was survive, not get Flint to finally fuck him.

Clearly, a lot of things can change in the span of just a few weeks.

Flint decides to show some mercy at last and he finally withdraws his fingers and slicks up his cock with some oil, before guiding himself between Silver's cheeks, the blunt head prodding his hole. Silver lets himself grow pliant until his body gives way and he moans as Flint's hard cock slides inside him.

Silver lets his head rest on his forearms now, slightly panting, his lips stretching into a grin when he hears Flint's deep groan as he bottoms out, until he's balls deep inside him. Despite the oil and Flint spending way too much time stretching him, the initial burn is there, the slight aching blurring with pleasure in the most delicious way, making him clench around Flint's cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Flint says, rough and breathless, making Silver's grin widen.

Thankfully, Flint doesn't waste any more time before he starts fucking him, languidly at first, just grinding into him with slow rolls of his hips. Silver can finally take a breath now that he's not feeling like he's about to fucking spill in any second, and he simply lets himself enjoy this, relishing the slow drag of Flint's cock in and out of his body.

This is clearly more than a quick fuck and while Silver is still having some trouble accepting it, he can't say he doesn't like it.

Because he does like it. _A lot_. He likes the way Flint's rough hands slide up and down his sides, almost soothingly, and he likes the way Flint seems to always know how much he can take or what he needs, like the captain already knows his body that well; like he has actually paid attention and cared enough to notice small things like these.

It's a terrifying thought and Silver does his best to shove it in the back of his head, but it's still _there_ , taunting him.

Silver ignores it.

"I was right, you know," he says conversationally, can't help himself. He always catches himself talking- or more accurately _rambling_ at these moments, when his thoughts become too much; when it feels like Flint is taking all the space in his head until he's all Silver can think about it.

This, though - taunting Flint and teasing him - feels easier, safer; _familiar_ in a way. It makes Silver feel like he regains some of the control he inevitably gives up when he lets Flint take over him completely, which seems to be happening more and more lately. It's harder to maintain even a semblance of control when Flint is fucking him and touching him and kissing him.

He could put an end to this of course, protect himself from whatever this thing between them is growing into - would be so easy to just say no; he knows Flint wouldn't insist, wouldn't even ask him for an explanation - but he desperately doesn't want this to stop.

Flint grunts in reply - Silver almost forgot he had spoken -, probably waiting for an explanation, and Silver continues. "I was right, when I told you we'd be friends by now," he says in a cheerful tone, sounding a bit smug, too. He knows they're not exactly friends, but they're also not just allies out of necessity anymore either; they've chosen each other way too many times already to be called that. Their partnership is a lot more complicated than that, but Silver decides to not dwell on it right now. The term _friends_ will do; sounds simpler than anything else Silver's mind can come up with.

"That what we are now, huh..." Flint says and his tone makes it clear that Silver isn't fooling anyone and they both know it.

"Yes, I'd say so," Silver replies anyway. "I mean, you haven't looked at me like you wanted to kill me in almost a week! Which, for you, is quite a lot, considering that looking sort of murderous is your default expression. I might start to think that you actually _like_ me, Captain," he says, the word _captain_ coming out in a breathless gasp as Flint increases the pace of his thrusts. "And honestly, who can blame you? I'm a hard man not to like," he adds and cranes his neck so he can give Flint a big grin that only widens when he sees the slight annoyance in the captain's eyes.

"You just never shut up, do you," Flint mutters, a sharp thrust accompanying his words. "Perhaps I should've just let you suck my cock, keep your mouth full."

Silver chuckles, grin still on his face, even as he moans with every rock of Flint's hips. "You should have thought about it earl-" the rest of the words die in his throat, as Flint's hand moves suddenly on his hair, tugging at it and pulling him up until Silver has to steady himself with his palms on the desk and his back is almost pressed against Flint's firm chest, one strong hand gripping his hip. The change in the angle makes Flint's cock slide deeper inside him and Silver whines, his chest slightly heaving with every breath he takes.

Flint's hand leaves his hair and then a rough palm travels from Silver’s stomach up to his chest, rising goosebumps on its way, until it comes to grip Silver's jaw, two calloused fingers rubbing against his lower lip. Silver moans and opens up immediately, moving almost in instinct, swallowing the two thick fingers into his mouth before he even knows he's doing it.

It instantly elicits a low growl from Flint, the sound traveling right to Silver's cock, making it throb. "Much better," Flint rasps and Silver moans around the fingers because, well, it _is_.

It somehow helps him relax. Because his mouth is wonderfully full now and he can't really talk and his mind suddenly feels more at peace, giving him no other choice than to simply let himself enjoy this. No more goading or sarcastic jokes or witty remarks; now there's just the feeling of Flint inside him, filling his mouth and his ass and pounding into him, relentless and unforgiving and absolutely perfect.

Flint presses the fingers against his tongue and Silver sucks on them harder, moaning around them as he tries to rock back onto the thick cock inside him. The movement - or perhaps it's the eagerness of it, Silver can't be sure - elicits all kinds of lustful sounds from Flint, who has his face pressed into the crook of Silver's neck, lips attached to the sweaty skin there. Flint kisses and licks and bites at his flesh like he's hungry for him, like he can't get enough, and he's gripping his hip a bit too tightly, like he's afraid that Silver is going to disappear if Flint lets go of him even for a second, and Silver thinks that perhaps he's not the only one that makes himself vulnerable surrendering to this.

Flint keeps fucking him like that, delivering one forceful, precise thrust after the other, the sound of skin slamming against skin almost covering their muffled moans. Flint is still sucking and nipping at his skin and Silver tilts his head to give him more space, catching himself hoping that he'll find Flint's marks there afterwards, that hand-shaped bruises will have already formed on his hips where Flint has been gripping him.

Silver feels the pressure in his groin increasing as he gets closer, his whole body tensing and shuddering every time Flint rams his cock inside him _just right_. At these moments Silver swears he'll never tire of this feeling; of having Flint inside him and pressed against him, of Flint being the only thing he can think about, possessing him in every way possible.

Flint kisses his way up his neck now and his breath is hot against Silver's ear as he speaks, sending shivers down his spine. "I don't know about us being friends, Mr. Silver... but it's definitely hard not to like you when your mouth is busy sucking my fingers or my cock," he says - because of course he would; _the asshole_ \- and perhaps Silver should pretend he's offended by the words, but he's really not, so he only whines in reply, lets his teeth tease the skin of Flint's fingers, before biting at them harder, grinning around them when it draws a startled, slightly pained hiss from the captain. "You shit," Flint says, but unlike the other times Silver's been called that by the captain, this time it's fond and amused, sounding more like a term of endearment than an insult and Silver can’t help relishing it.

Flint slowly removes his fingers out and Silver is ready to protest, but then Flint's hand is on his cock, tugging at it roughly, in sync with his thrusts, and all Silver can do is moan his approval.

" _Captain_ ," he gasps, pleadingly, and Flint grunts in reply, breathing harshly into Silver's neck, still sloppily mouthing at his skin.

"Let go, John. Come for me," Flint says into his ear and apparently Silver has been getting a little too used to following the captain's orders because only seconds later he tenses and shivers and comes, spilling all over Flint's fist and on the desk underneath him.

Flint fucks him through it, continues rutting into him as Silver grows soft and pliant and sensitive, his legs feeling week at the knees. He whines brokenly, clenching tightly around Flint. "Captain. _Please_ ," he breathes out and that seems to do the trick almost immediately - no surprise there really; the captain does like hearing him beg - and Flint groans and thrusts in hard, burying his throbbing cock deep inside Silver as he starts spilling.

They just stand there once they're done, panting and catching their breaths. It's several moments later that Flint's grip on his hips loosens - Silver does absolutely _not_ miss the firm touch once it's gone - and right before Flint pulls out, he surprises Silver with a soft kiss on his shoulder that has goosebumps breaking out all over Silver’s skin; after everything they just did, somehow _this_ is the most overwhelming of all.

Flint is quick to tuck himself in and sit back on his chair and Silver takes a step away to get dressed as well, grimacing as he feels the hot seed dripping down his inner thighs. He'll have to clean up soon before it dries, but he supposes that's clearly not the captain's concern-

He startles when something is tossed his way and he catches it reflexively, looking down at the damp cloth and then at Flint, eyebrows rising in surprise. Flint can obviously tell he wasn't expecting it and that arrogant, one-sided smile tugs at the corner of his lips once again, apparently finding Silver's surprise quite amusing.

Silver gives him a grateful nod and averts his eyes, suddenly feeling like he's being scrutinized under the captain's intense gaze. He cleans himself up as quickly as he can - unfortunately not as well as he'd like to, but there's not much he can do about it now - and fishes his shirt from the floor, putting it on. 

"Um, I guess I should go," he says, hesitation slipping in his voice without his permission.

Flint nods in reply, the corner of his lips twitching up again, just enough for Silver to notice it. Silver ignores the disappointment he feels - it's not like he was expecting a different answer, anyway - and turns around, feeling the captain's eyes on his back as he heads to the cabin's door, Flint's gaze hot and burning on his skin even now that Silver is fully dressed.

He wonders when he has become so aware of Flint's eyes on him - in a way that doesn't cause Silver fear, but makes him _crave_ the attention instead. Wonders if he should be more careful with this thing they have going on. Or if it's already too late and he's only fooling himself when he thinks this is something he can still control.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!❤️ Feedback makes my day😁🥰


End file.
